Mixed up life
by GinaLeBeau
Summary: The Future of the X-men when the old crew decides to start a family. This is set after Rogue uses the cure, and is based off of that. If you want to know more than READ THE STORY! I do not own the X-men or Marvel, all characters affiliated with Marvel are there's, but i did modify some! Sorry for the long wait! We had tests, finals and then i had an English paper due. So, Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prolauge:

The sound of screams filled the air as the hint of the loud booming sounds of many firetrucks got louder. I Bolted and screamed from the horrifying nightmare that I dreamt. But why were they only sounds in my nightmare,not pictures as if called my father ran into my room and said "what's wrong?" It always seemed that he was first on the scene, then my mother would come five minutes later wondering what all the talking was about. So i replied to my dad "Nothing just that the dreams are back." he whispered something I could barely understand and said "I have to go make a call" and he left. It seems that every time I have a nightmare he runs off and says he has to make a call, but he never does, he just rides off in his motorcycle going somewhere always gone till 2:00 pm the next day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It has been at least two days since my nightmare came and as if on cue the Monday newspaper said FIRE DEVASTATED HOUSE LATE SATURDAY NIGHT as always. It seems my dreams predict what will happen next. Anyway my father came home yesterday and said on Friday he would take me to an institute of sorts and show me around and that we would talk to a professor about my dreams. Figures that my dad would take me to a professor about my weird dreams. Anyway my dad insisted that i stay home from school today because of my dreams. Sounds crazy but I'll take anything to skip school and relax for a day, even if it makes me think my dad's gone mad. But who cares skipping a day from Algebra and quadratic equations is just the thing I need. Although, i could go without having the whole house to myself today. Yeah, my mom and dad are both working at their job at an Institute, They always seem to have a 14 hour work schedule from 6:00 AM to 7:00 PM sounds just like a Boarding School time it seems. But I have never been to a boarding school before, just boring ol' Bayville High where they have rules against people called Mutants, where they can't use powers at all on school grounds. Seems like a real bummer to me if you can't use what you got. (Powers i mean) I guess for some that's a whole lot better than not getting an education, I guess that means some mutants actually want an education or there wouldn't be that rule. Anyway, the more I search on mutants the more explosions, fires, and murder, pops up with the search, along with some pictures of burning or collapsed buildings. And I'm pretty surprised my parents have never told me about mutants before. In fact I've only heard about mutants from my friends, classmates, teachers, and the Principle over the intercom in the mornings. I'll have to ask them later i guess but for now I think I'll play a few video games.


	3. Chapter 2

Well, My father let me go back to school today, so now all of my friends are asking questions. Some of them i couldn't answer, and I was pretty much stuck against a wall.

But then a few peers stepped in and said"Hey! It's her right to not tell anyone why she was out yesterday, so stop asking her!"

So the football captain that had joined the ever-expanding crowd said "Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it, mutant?!"

So I said "Hey, break it up you two, or I'll fight"

He replied "yeah right, I bet if you hit me it wouldn't even make me flinch!"

I simply said "Okay!" approached him, Punched him square in the gut and he Doubled over in pain and I said "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I have a Black Belt in Karate, and that i work out."

So after the nurse came, shooed the crowd away took and took him away, I turned to the kids that defended me and said "Thanks for backing me up out there"

one of them came forward and said "Your welcome, we'll do anything to help a fellow mutant."

I thought for a moment and said "I'm not a fellow mutant though."

he said "Oh, by the way you punched him it looked like it"

"Oh That," I said "I was being serious, that was all from my dad teaching me karate"

he said "Really, i wonder who your dad is. What is his name?"

I said "I don't know, I've just called him dad all my life."

"Well then," he said "What's you name?"

I replied "My name is Lillian Marie"

he said "Cool. My name is Alexander Wagner, aka ShadowWalker. although, most people call me Alex or Shadow."

"Well, hello Shadow But I think we should get to class before it's too late."

"I agree" Shadow said and we went to class.

As soon as I got into my class the intercom came on blaring "LILLIAN MARIE PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE, NOW!" So I quickly ran to the office and when i got in the secretary said "go in" so when I entered Mr. Kelly's office

he said "What the... Do you even know rule 29 in the handbook?!"

I started "Yes i do, but.."

"Enough, you have used your mutant abilities on school grounds so this means..."

I said "HOLD IT! I didn't use a mutant ability, because I'm not even a mutant! and if you don't believe me, call my father!"

He said "I will then, so you are dismissed for now."

"Thank you." I replied and sat outside the Principle's 10 minutes after he called my father a motorcycle pulled up in front of the school and distracted us all from class.

He simply walked inside, into the principle's office, and yelled "How could YOU think my child is a mutant?!"

Mr. Kelly then said "And WHO are you?"

he replied "I am Lilly Marie's dad Mr. Logan Marie"

he simply said "Oh, and what makes you think she's Not a MUTANT?"

Well, then my dad said "Because i trained her in Karate myself!"

"Okay then," he said "Your daughter is off the hook for now, but if she uses Karate again, she will be expelled."

My dad simply replied "Okay, and i would like to sign my daughter out now"

he said "Okay, she's outside the door."

"Thank you!" my dad said and we left.

Once we got home though was a completely different story...

When we got home my father said "Why did you do that?"

I replied "Because, I was defending my new friends."

he said "What new friends"

I said "A group of mutants. One of them is named ShadowWalker"

he said "Your friends with mutants?"

I replied "Yeah, and their pretty nice considering they backed me up."

he said "Well, good for you."

So i said "What, no long speech about how mutants are bad and could kill me?"

He said "Nope"

I said "Why not?"

he said "I'll tell you on Friday "

I said "Ok" then I walked to my bedroom and wondered why he hadn't been hard on me about mutants, I mean all the other kids parents are hard on them about mutants, so why wasn't mine?


	4. Chapter 3

After having to stay home Wednesday because my mom thought it would teach me a lesson, I was back to school on Thursday and everyone ignored me, even my own friends ignored me. So i hung out with my new friends. Surprisingly they have the same classes as me, so in 1st we started talking

"Hi" i said

"Hey!" said Shadow

"So," i said "What is everyone's name?"

First he pointed to a girl with brown hair and yellow eyes and said "Well, first off, this is my sister Alexis Wagner or as we call her The Vanisher" Then he pointed to a boy with blue hair and blue eyes and said "This is Joe McCoy or Beastie" Then he moved on to a girl with black hair and shades on and said "This is Jean Summers or Blaster" lastly he pointed to a girl with Brown hair and brown eyes and said "This is Jessica Aquilla or Lava"

I said "Nice to meet you all"

Then the bell rang before Shadow was about to say something so we all filed out of the classroom dreading the next class because on Thursdays we always have a V.S. dodge-ball game that usually makes school end early or not in some cases. And today everyone seemed against us all. So when we did get into the Gym, the teacher separated us into our usual teams, mutants v.s. humans, but this time a cheerleader walked up to the coach and whispered something, and i knew it was about me because less than a minute later he called me over and said

"Lillian, your with the mutants"

So i walked over there greeted my friends and was ready to show them who was boss because putting me over here had crossed the line because that meant no one would talk to me again not even my so-called friends. So when that whistle blew i ran grabbed a ball tossed it to one of my friends grabbed another and repeated it about 2 more times until we had enough so that we could defeat the other side enough so that we could stand a chance and then the war started. First ball that flew to our side signaled us to throw half our balls at the opposing team getting three people out in the process leaving us with a very good chance since we got out the football captain and two good dodge-ball throwers, Which left 7 more to defeat. Then when the second, third and forth balls were thrown we threw the rest of the balls over and got three more people out, but one of us got out as well, it was Beastie, our best thrower. So with four people left on the opposing team and 8 on ours we pretty much had it in the bag, so with our last resort we threw all four balls at the opposing team and it got three of them out but the fourth ball missed it's target, hit the wall, and bounced back to our side. So the last person left on the other side, a football player aimed, with a ball targeting Jean so when the ball left his hand i jumped just in time for me to be hit in the face instead of Jean, because I knew it would have knocked her shades off, and with a nickname like blaster, i wasn't going to take any chances of the school getting blown up. So i was out and my team was confused so

i yelled "REPEAT WHAT WE DID BEFORE!"

So they all threw the balls at the same time getting the last person out and making the Mutants victorious for once! So finally they were victorious and i had a new set of friends, at least for this class, the school day was cut in half because of us winning because the gym teacher always bets that. So we had 2 more classes left, and i had a new, and better set of friends, called mutants. So when we entered our third class applause greeted us. Turns out that everyone heard about our victory in gym and they were happy, well at least all the mutants and i (I don't include myself because I'm not a mutant although everyone things i am) were. The others weren't though, they were sulking that they lost against mutants, because of their terrible ego's. So that class went by slow because people kept passing me note threats and mocking me through the entire class and the teacher didn't care so, all I had was my friends and other mutants protecting me from their stupid threats and mimic's. So when School let out I was sorta bummed out but happy too because I made so many people happy, and made school end early.

I guess my father noticed because when mom and I got home he asked "What's wrong kid?"

I replied "Nothing, just that people are taunting me about helping the mutants win in V.S. Dodge-ball today"

"Really?" Dad said "I thought you were on the other team?"

I replied "Well, I was until a cheerleader told the coach about Tuesday so he made me go to the mutant side."

He said "Did you tell him he was wrong?"

I said "No, because my friends were on that side, and i helped them win."

"Well, good for you" my dad said "Oh, and tomorrow is Friday so don't be surprised if I pick you up early from school."

I replied "Okay dad."and went up to my room to write about this in my diary.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day at school, People were even more uninviting to me because they all now think i'm a mutant even though i'm not, so i hung out with my mutant friends.

So in 1st people started to boo me, pass me bad notes, Ect., Ect. all throughout the class, and the one time one of my friends spoke up the teacher yelled "No Talking!" so he was quiet and so was i because i couldn't get detention because i was getting signed out early. After that class finished

i walked to the teacher and said "These are the notes those normal kids were passing me"

and i walked out leaving a pile of evidence on his desk for him to sort through and read if he wanted to. So after running to gym, my teacher practically gave us a speech on even though were mutants we can't be late to class, even though a cheerleader ran in behind me, and she didn't get yelled at, but i just couldn't wait to get signed out now, because of that! So after running the usual Friday fitness test we were all pretty much tired out except me like always, even though i was voted least likely to survive on an island just two years ago in the yearbook.

So of coarse the teacher says "Take a breather class"

So I decided to sit down and rest like all my other classmates when one of my classmates decides to take a wisecrack and says "So, Lil Weirdo, how do you not get tired out like all of us?"

I replied "I pace myself, unlike many others"

i guess that struck a nerve because he said "What'd you say Freak?"

I replied "I am simply stating that if you pace yourself you can..."

he stopped me in the middle and said "So, your calling me easily winded?"

i said "No, i'm saying if you...

he stopped me and said "Hey guys, this GIRL things i'm easily winded, lets show her!"

then someone from behind said "Hey!, She didn't say that?!"

Then he said "And who are you nobody?"

the person from behind stepped out and said "I am Alexander Wagner, and don't you dare pin anything on my friend!"

"Or what?" he said And i stepped in and said

"Hey!, you two stop it! And Shadow, you know better!"

then the football player said "Ohhh, now you have your girlfriend fighting your battles, Pathetic!"

Shadow and i both said "We're not Dating!"

"Oh yeah" He said "Then why is she defending you?!"

I said "Because that's what friends do stupid, they protect each other no matter what"

He said "Did you just call me stupid?"

I replied "Yes, i did, because you get D's"

he said "That's it!"

And he threw a fast punch for which i caught, twisted his hand around and i said "Now, that my peers, is what happens when you throw the first punch"and i pinned his hand to his back and said "You know what's worse than taunting others, being beaten by a girl that's smaller than you!"

Then, i walked him over to the door of the locker room and said "Here, you might want to think a little while now!" and i threw him in just enough for him to slide into the locker room, and as i turned around i came face to face with our gym teacher and he said "Alexander, Lillian, go to the Principle's office now!"

So me and Shadow started to walk to the office when he said "Why'd you do that?"

I said "Because, my dad taught me to fight for what i believe in and to stand up against bullies"

He said "Wow, now i really want to meet your father"

I said "Why?" He replied "Because, he's probably a wrestler!"

I said "Nope, i don't think he is.."

"Oh," Shadow replied "It would have been cool if he was though"

I said "Yeah, it would"

and we walked on to the Principle's office. When we were about one foot away when a man walked in the front doors of the school, past us, and into the Principle's office. Shadow, who strangely had a shocked look on his face looked like he had just seen a ghost.

So, i said "Hey shadow, you ok?"

he shook his head and replied "Yeah, i am"

I said "Okay, lets go in" around the time we entered Mr. Kelly's office

Principle Kelly said "Their she is Mr. Logan, and i didn't even have to call her." So i left with my dad leaving Shadow shocked stiff, staring at us leave the school.


	6. Chapter 5

When we got into the car my dad said "Now, were gonna go home, change, and go to the institute, okay?"

I replied "Okay" and he started the car and we drove off.

As soon as we got home i put my backpack down, changed into my favorite outfit, reapplied eyeliner, added chains (because it's not allowed at Bayville High), and looked at myself in the mirror and i must say i looked good, and it would make a first impression at whatever institute were going to. So when i exited my room, i saw my dad in a leather jacket, jeans, and a blue shirt, and he looked different, extremely!

So he said "You ready?"

I replied "Yes, i'm ready"

he said "Okay then let's go,kid!"

So we rode in the car for about 10 minutes dead silence so i decided to ask him a question.

I said "Hey, dad i never knew you owned a leather jacket"

he said "Yeah, well i got it a long time ago" and the car was silent again and i decided it would be better that way, until 35 minutes in to the car ride so i asked

"How much longer?"

my dad said "Five minutes"

i said "Thanks" and five minutes later, we were pulling into a large gateway with a plaque that had **Xavier's Institute for the Gifted **on a plaque and i thought Great a mental ward, exactly where i need to be!

Once my dad stopped the car and he said "Here we are the Xavier Institute"

I replied "Awesome!"

Using the best amount of sarcasm needed to make my dad think i was excited. But when i finally looked at the institute, i couldn't help but gasp, i mean the institute is enormous. It probably has at least 50 or more rooms plus a Dining room.

Then my dad said "Yeah, i said that when i first came here."

So i continued towards the Institute but my dad stopped me and said "Wait, first you need to meet a few people" and he pointed to the steps where four people were at so i walked up and

one man said "Hello, you must be Lillian Elisibeth Marie, my name is Professor Xavier and welcome to the Institute"

I said "Thanks, but my dad said we're just looking"

He said "Oh, OK anyway, this," he pointed to a red-headed woman "is Jean Grey, this," he pointed to a man with a red visor on "is Cyclops, and this," he pointed to a woman who had white hair and dark skin "Is Storm."

I said "Nice to meet you all, but why am i here exactly?"

my dad walked up to me and said "Well Lilly, your mother and i, we are different than other parents, you know like your friends parents. We are different because we are mutants, and their is a large chance that you are one too, that's why i brought you here, to the institute."

That's when it clicked, the non-strict policy of mutants, the congratulations on mutant friends, the slack, all of it, finally made sense now, and i thought i was normal.

So i said "How could you?! keeping this from me until now! I mean it's so horrible and underhanded, that i'm gonna..."

Then three long bones slowly came out from my hands and i stared tears falling staring at the bones coming out of my hands and i said barely above a whisper "What's happening to me?"As i stared at my father still crying but not from the trickery he pulled, but from the pain that the bones had brought and my dad ran over right as i fell into his arms.

When i had awoke i thought it was all a dream until i realized i wasn't in a hospital, i was in something even odder, quieter and brighter than a hospital so i Screamed at the top of my lungs but a hand quickly landed on my mouth and when i looked for the origins of the hand, i saw the woman named Jean Grey so i relaxed a bit.

Then she spoke "Calm down, i'm just doing a routine check since you fell, and to see how evolved your X-gene mutation is"

I said "What does that mean?"

Then my dad appeared, but i guess he stood up and said "Well, kid it means she's checking to see how bad the mutation is"

I said "Oh, can i go now?"

She replied "In a minute, i just have to... There, you may now leave!"

"thanks" i said So i walked out and got really confused because all the halls are the same and

i heard "Go left, take a right, and use the elevator up to level G"

"Thanks!" I said and followed the instructions right to the elevator then pressed "G" and as the elevator went up i started singing my favorite song from Death Leopard "Silver Bullet"

"And i'm gonna hit you with my...SILVER BULLET!" and when i hit the word bullet the doors opened and everyone on that floor stared at me and i decided to just blend in for a while, so i jumped in a group of people and then

i heard a familiar Voice say "Lilly!"

So i turned around to see Shadow right behind me, and he said "I didn't know you went here"

and i yelled "I don't!" and i ran away from the group, confused and dizzy, i ran to the door. But i was so Dizzy that i couldn't even open the door, and

that's when my dad yelled "Kid, wait, your safe here!"

I stared at him unable to think and pushed the door open, that's when i ran into a woman, younger than every other adult female i saw today and

she said "Hey! Watch where your going!" and two sharp claws protruded from her knuckles and one from each shoe

then my dad said "Laura, she's my kid!"

She said "Oh," and her claws vanished "Well she doesn't look to good, i'll bring her in"

he said "Thanks, i owe you one kid!"

She sat me down in a chair and I decided that i should relax enough to actually run correctly. After about five minutes a group of people came in and ate, many of which i didn't know who they were except five, for which i knew.

After we finished eating I was shown to a dorm room in the upper quadrant and my dad said "You can sleep here tonight since it's been rough day. Just remember you'll have to wake up at 6:00 am like the others."

I replied "ok" as my dad left, and that's when i realized i wasn't alone.

The only reason i knew i wasn't alone is that i could hear breathing. So i looked to the other bed and saw a girl, about my age, with scratches all over her.

So i asked "Are you ok?"

she stared at me for at least a minute and said "Yeah, mind if i stay here tonight?"

I replied "Nope, i don't mind at all" and i went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

When a awoke the next day, i saw two notes on a drawer so i picked up the first one it said "Thanks, for letting me stay for the night, sorta had a run-in with X-23! -Misty" Then the other note said "Hey kid! I put some of your clothes in the dresser, and you'll be staying here for a while! Love you! -Dad"

Figures that my dad would make me stay here for a while! Considering he's Crazy! So, i checked the clock and it was 5:30 am my usual wake-up time. So i looked to see if he brought my make-up and he did! sometimes i'm happy to have a crazy dad,because he remembers such things! So after 15 minutes of putting make-up on I looked to see what clothes he brought and bingo, I found them! my black jeans, skull shirt, purple pleather hi-tops with heels, leather jacket, and chains, about 6 chains that are different sizes that i put on my jeans, and wear as necklaces. So i got dressed and when i saw myself i thought "Cool, first impressions are gonna be black!" So i walked to the front of the house/school, whatever you call it.

When i heard in my thoughts "Go left into the large wooden doors then continue on"

Strangely, i followed that since my gut has been right most of the time. When i followed it i came to a door with the words Professor Xavier plaqued on. So, i decided to open the door and when i did i saw the man i saw yesterday

he said "Welcome, here is a schedule to the institute along with a map to the institute so you don't get lost. And i know what your thinking, that this place is a complete waste of your time, but it's not."

I replied "How did you know that's what i was thinking?"

He said "I am a telepath, as in able to read other people's minds and control them if i have to."

i said "Cool, well i guess i'll start to walk to" I looked at my schedule "The yard for training with Wolverine."

he replied "Good luck, he trains hard"

I replied "Okay..." and walked out. Then i looked at the map, located the yard, and started to walk to the Dining hall to grab a apple before i go. So i entered the Kitchen, looked around grabbed an apple, and left.

Simple as that, but i heard "Hey Lilly!"

I turned around to see Laura behind me so i said "Hey Laura!"

She said "So how do you feel today?"

I replied "Alright, just hungry" and i tossed my apple in the air and caught it.

She Said "By the way, Nice outfit!" as i exited the Dining hall. So, when i was out of sight i devoured the apple, and walked to the yard. When i got there, there were so many people goofing off and using their abilities for playing, figures. So, i looked around for a man named Wolverine, but i was unsuccessful at trying to find i just stood in one spot waiting for our teacher to come.

When a girl made of ice bumped into me so i said "Watch it!"

And my bones came out again from the anger, well the girl said "Ssssorry" and i relaxed and let my bones go back into my skin.

The girl ran away though, as i waited for the teacher so i decided to pop in my ear buds and listen to Death Leopard's new single "Borderline to freedom"

When a person approached and pulled my ear buds out and "No music during practices"

I said as i turned around "And why is that?" and when i turned around fully i saw my dad?!

So i said "Oh, Hi dad! Do you know where my teacher Wolverine is?"

he said "I am Wolverine"

I was shocked after he said that because i never thought my dad would teach children.

Anyway my father said "Okay student's it's time to begin training, pair up." everyone paired up but there was no-one left for me to train with so i just stood at the sidelines until a boy ran out saying

"Sorry i'm late Wolverine, my alarm clock didn't go off this morning"

then my dad said "Well, your in luck, we still have one that you can pair up with" and i realized that he was shadow, great, training with my friend!

He said "Oh, hi Lillian!"

i replied "Hey Shadow!"

He said "So i guess your staying here?"

i replied "Maybe..." I then said "Are you ready to get beaten by a girl?"

he said "Bring it!"

I let my bones out and prepared a stance my father taught me and Shadow posed not-so well, so i lunged and him and he vanished, and soon enough i'm on the ground and i don't know i pushed him up and over me with my feet ran over to him put my Bone/claws on his chest and said "I win" and

he said "Not exactly" and he went through me literally So we kept trying to advance on both sides so i guess i caught something because i heard a scrape and all of a sudden Shadow turned BLUE?! I was so confused that i backed away and started to run from shadow and all i heard in the background was "No, stop Lilly, it's still me shadow!" and when i turned back i saw him vanishing and reappearing fast so i let my bone claws retract.

When he got close enough i grabbed him by the hand and said "What the..." and all of a sudden within a minute shadow fell, and i released his hand. By the time my dad figured out something was wrong tears were streaming down my face and he grabbed shadow and took him in. With everyone stopped from what they were doing watching him carry shadow's non-moving body and watching me crying from what had happened. Then i heard in my head "Lillian please report to my office" So i walked to Professor Xavier's Office scared, and confused.

Once i entered he said "I know that you are scared but, shadow's already moving again"

i said "What happened to him?"

Xavier said "Well, you see your mother used to have a power that would be able to take the life force out of anyone she touched, but then she got the cure, and she thought it wouldn't be passed down to you since they eliminated the X-gene from her or so she thought. But it doesn't work that way, it just makes the X-gene dormant like how she used to be before the X-gene was activated. So, you have her ability as well as your father's which is extraordinary, because only one other mutant has both X-gene's from Mother and father that person is..."

I interrupted and said "It's Shadow."

He replied "Yes, how did you know?"

i said "Well, i was paired up with him for training and it looked as if he used two mutant powers, but i didn't want to sound stupid asking him that so i kept it to myself."

he replied "Amazing"

i replied "Yeah, my teachers always called me too observant in class"

he said "Well, you might need these."

He tossed me a pair of leather gloves and i said "Why?"

he said "So you don't put anyone in danger."

"Okay." i said "Thank you." and i walked out, not wanting to hurt anyone else i slipped on the gloves, ran to my dorm, slipped a jacket on and decided it would be better if i left.

So i used my map to find the exit and before i left sent a text that said "I'm sorry to all of you. My powers are endangering everyone so i'll just leave. Goodbye!" and i sent it to everyone including Alex and his friends. And i stared at the institute for a minute then walked out of the gate, meaning to never see the institute ever again.


	8. Chapter 7

I walked about five miles from the institute when i realized just how horrible the streets are because everyone looking around and over their shoulders to look for i guess mutants. So walking further from the institute i get a text it was from an unknown number so i decided to read it,

it read "From:Shield Dear Mutant, you need to come to shield headquarters to register yourself as Wolverine's Daughter or we will hunt you down. If you try to run we will follow you!"

So i texted back "Well, then i will not! -The Rebel Lillian"

And i started to walk a little faster to try to get out of plain sight when a girl i somehow knew pulled me into a building.

She said "Hey Lillian, remember me?"

I stared at her and said "Are you Misty?"

she replied "Yes i am! Yay, you remember me!"

I replied "Yeah, but why did you pull me in here?"

She said "Because my mom wanted to meet you for some reason"

i said "Oh, okay well where is she?" and when i said that a person with a jacket that covered it's head walked in

said "Thank You, misty" and uncovered her face.

She looked blue all over with red hair, and it looked pretty cool because of how the colors blended with each other, and i didn't freak out which was normal because just the previous day and today i had discovered my powers.

Then Misty said "Good, you didn't freak out. Then i guess i can look normal!"

And she Turned Blue with Red Hair and i said "Cool."

So then Misty's mom spoke "Hello, my name is Mystique."

I said "Hi, my name is..."

She cut me off and said "I know who you are. You are Lillian Elisibeth Marie Daughter of Logan and Rogue."

I said "Who's Rogue?"

She said "That was your mother's mutant name when she still had her power. Her real name is Anna Marie i guess that's what you know her as."

I Replied "Yeah, Anna Marie is her name."

Well Mystique then Said "I would like to show you to one of my friends, his name is Magneto."

I said "Okay..."

Then a man walked down the stairs and said "Hello, my name is Magneto. And you must be Wolverine's Daughter correct?"

I said "Yes, i am" I added a little bit of spunk to the sentence because well, he knew my dad only by Wolverine so this couldn't be good.

He then said "What if i could help you with the pain of letting your Bone Claws out?"

I said "What does that mean?"

he said "It means, you won't feel that much pain when you let your Bone claws out."

I said "And how would you do that?"

he said "Well, you would have to come with me."

I played with my chains for a while flipping them around and such when he said "How many chains do you have on?"

I replied "Six chains total, or more... I don't really remember. But i know my shoes have metal embedded in them because they used to have magnetic chains for them."

He said "Have you finished thinking?"

I replied "Not yet.."

And i put my ear buds in and started to listen to Death Leopard's new song "Border Line to Freedom" again. Then i felt something, moving me, and when i opened my eyes i was probably a foot of the ground

so i said "What the, how did, who's doing that?!"

Magneto said "I am, Lillian, and i'm glad you have metal in your shoes, because it makes this so easier" And then he said "Mystique, go get the car!"

I said "Release me now or i'll send a text to S.H.E.I.L.D. right now!"

He said "How do you know S.H.E.I.L.D.'s number?"

I said "I have my ways, and then my phone buzzed then i muttered "Really? now?"

He pulled my phone out of my pocket with his powers and said "Oh, look three new texts!" he pressed a button and

said "Look here's one from Wolverine..."

he opened it and read it "What do you mean by that? My powers are more dangerous than yours!"

He said "What does he mean by that? Tell me!"

I said "I would if i could!"

In a nice taunting voice so he said "Hey Misty Touch her arm"

I said "I wouldn't do that if i were you!"

He said "Why?" then he said "Misty look like the professor and read her thoughts!" She changed to look like him and said "She has powers like Logan and Rogue." he said "Oh, that's why you didn't want her to touch you, awww so thoughtful!"

Then he checked the phone and read the second text "This text is from Shadow? Who is he?"

I said "Never, never the bird shall never tell! Death Leopard"

He said "Oh well," He then read the text "Hey, it's okay, i know you'd never hurt me because you just lightly tapped me on the chest during Training today when we were supposed to give it our all. -ShadowWalker"

Then Misty said "Awww, that's so sweet!"

Magneto said "Why did you just say that?"

She replied "Because Lilly here, has a crush on this ShadowWalker guy!"

he then said "Oh, that explains why she wouldn't tell me who he was."Then he read the last text message "Hey Lillian, my brother's okay! All you really did was knock him out for a few minutes, and he's okay with it! -Vanisher"

He said "I'm guessing ShadowWalker is Vanisher's Brother."

I said "Yeah, she is."

he said "Unimportant but thank you." And he moved his hand and i moved. I was guessing it was because of the Metal in my shoes because Magneto sounds like metal. So i guess his power is the ability to control metal. So when we got outside he let me down almost all the way but one inch, leaving me above the ground a little. Then he put me in the backseat and while the door closed Misty jumped in quickly as if she wasn't supposed to be here.

She whispered "Do you want to know where your going?"

I replied quietly "Yeah, where are we going?"

She replied "To a place Called Hydra, i don't know where it is exactly. I just keep hearing them talk about it."

I asked "What's Hydra?"

She said "I don't know!"

I replied "It's Okay."

Right as the car jerked to a stop and Magneto Opened the door, and he said "Mystique, it looks like we had a stow-away!"

and he opened the other door and grabbed me out then used his powers to levitate me in the we approached a Jet, which i didn't see coming, Because the car ride was too short! He waved his fingers and i went into the Jet, but it was annoying because i was trying with all my might to go the other way but it was not working!? So i calmed down a little until my phone buzzed,

Magneto picked it up and read it "From S.H.I.E.L.D.: Dear Mutant, if you do not say yes then we will track you down to register you into our systems!"

Then he said "Great," he huffed then said "Mystique step on it! S.H.I.E.L.D. is trying to find her!"

So when Mystique stepped on it i almost flew backwards because of how fast she sped up. So after 15 minutes of quiet Magneto spoke "I know you may be wondering where we're going, well we are going to a lab called..."

I interrupted and said "Hydra"

He said "Yes, how do you know this?"

I simply replied "Stowaway told me!" And i added tons of flare to it to show him my discomfort.

He said "Oh well, just a minor setback" So i sat quietly for another 10 minutes until i felt the Jet jump back and land making a high pitched sound that only bothered me because no-one else held their ears like i The door opened a person in a white Lab coat walked over to me and got me with some sort of Sleeping Shot and it all went black.


	9. Chapter 8

When i awoke from the sleep i noticed i was on a Exam Table in a Black tank top and dark Brown shorts that were disturbingly too short for my taste. They were checking my statistic's on how healthy i was it seems, but then faster than i could think they put wires and tubes all over me and raised me off the examination Table and started to walk (More like waddle me) to a large glass chamber filled with green liquid and attached me to cables. They then put a mask on my face, lifted me up with the cables and put me in the large circular glass chamber, as soon as i was all the way in they started pumping who know's what through the tubes, all i know is that it looked shiny and silver. But then when it went in my skin i felt that is was hot, too hot, Like liquid Lava! So i screamed from the feel of it, then all of a sudden i blacked out.

A few minutes later I heard fragments of things, i heard

"Overheating,"

...

"She's gone!"

...

"No she's not!"

...

Then i felt woozy and blacked back out.

A while later i started to come to, and i heard "Yes, we have finally created the best super weapon!"

Then another spoke "Yeah, and she doesn't even know that we're gonna use her!"

Well i thought "That's it let's show them what this girl can do!"

And i opened my eyes, seeing i was inside the Circular Container with green liquid around me, i flipped out! So, i felt a little pinch and looked down, there i saw claws on my feet and hands, so i put my hands up and sliced downward until the glass shattered and i stepped out slowly so i wouldn't get my feet sliced by the glass. Then i grabbed a lab coat and ran, about a foot away from the room, i saw my old clothes and jewelry, so i grabbed that too as i tried to wrangle the Lab coat on with one hand, while running away from the lab. But then, a few people were in front of me with guns, So i braced myself and threw my weight into the wall and it collapsed so, with not knowing where it went i ran out the hole in the wall. I then knew i had chosen the wrong wall because i fell and began rolling down an extremely steep hill all the way to the bottom. When i got to the bottom of the hill i was expecting to have small scratches and scraps but i had nothing?! So i jumped up from where i landed and started to run away from the building and as i ran i heard gunshots and impacts and i felt impacts on me some, but i kept going on. I kept running and running until i ran out of breath, and i guess it was good news, was that i had ran so far i had run into a little town. (The town had a bar, a hotel, and a Diner and that was it) It seemed a little small, but at least it looked as if there may be a bathroom i can change in, because i didn't look decent in my standards. I walked into the Bar, Walked straight to the restrooms and closed the door. I then got dressed and put my chains on then slipped my jacket on and walked out into the bar.

As soon as i walked out a man with mass amounts of hair, (more like fur) was showing the Bartender a picture saying "Have you seen this man?"

The bartender replied "Nnnooo"

And he slammed him into the glass case behind him and asked "Let me say this again, Have you seen this man?"

He replied "I am telling the truth I never saw him!"

Then the man sniffed in the air and turned around to where i was standing and started to walk my way. I decided to walk over near a man and started to talk "Hey, how you been?"

The confused man replied "Um, Oh yeah! I'm doing good, how's school working for ya?"

I replied "Good" and the other man was still walking towards me so i walked towards the door fast. I got to the door and opened it just for the larger man to shut it again,

so i said "Why did you just do that?"

he said "Have you seen this man?"

and he showed me the picture of Wolverine and i said "No, i haven't!"

he then said "But you smell like him?" and he banged the door closed again

and i said "That's because, ummm"

he said "Got you! Tell me where he is?!"

I said "I don't know!" and all of my claws came out (which was three on each hand and two claws on the front of each foot, and one on the back of my feet) And he swung at me fast with his claws, so i threw my hands forward and sliced his chest, but all that happened was that his shirt had slices in it. So i propelled myself against him (with my claws) and did a flip, slicing his chest again, but he still had nothing to show for it. Then he sliced me with his Fingernail claw things and i felt a sharp pain in my hands. I looked down and saw them healed, but my gloves had been sliced because of it.

So i retracted my claws said "By the way, you shouldn't have done that."

And i touched him. I held on until he fainted, then i ran out the door of the Bar and towards the streets. I ran beside the street going in one way going straight to the woods, i kept running until i hit a clearing then i stopped to breathe. Then i heard the sound of a Jet landing so i ran back into the woods hiding behind a tree, when the jet doors opened

I heard someone yell "Lillian are you here?"

I didn't answer because i thought it was a trap and i tried not to breathe heavily as i heard foot steps coming in my general direction. Then i felt someone or something tap me on the shoulder so i let all of my claws out and turned around, that was when i noticed that it was Laura I froze in my stance.

She then said "Wolverine She's Over here! And you don't want to know what they did to her!"

I heard footsteps running in my direction and saw my Dad so i retracted my claws as i saw my dad's mouth drop. He picked me up and the carried me to the Jet and they took off extremely fast.

Then the professor spoke "Wolverine, i am sorry we didn't find her in time, i know how you must feel."

He didn't say anything he just sat with his head hung down

and i said "But, I'm fine. Can't you accept that?"

He said nothing, all he did was look up at me and then back down.

Then Cyclops handed me gloves to put on I said "Thanks."

And i went back to sitting in quiet until the Professor spoke "Logan, i will check and see if they took anything from her, okay?"

He just mumbled and went silent again.

Then we finally arrived at the Institute and the Professor took me to his office and asked me a question "What do you feel right now? are you scared, angry, sad?"

I replied "Angry."

He said "Do you feel any other emotions?"

I replied "I don't know"

He said "Okay, may i read your mind a little and go back into your past?"

I said "Sure" He then plunged me into my past and it went to when i felt the pain of the adamantiun go into my skin and a jumped.

He stopped and said "Are you okay?"

I replied "No, i can't go back to that memory," I shuttered again "It just feels to painful and recent"

He said "Okay, we will do this again in a few days, okay?"

I replied "Okay" and left, noticing that it was around Dinner time i walked into the Dining Room and sat down. About (More or less) 10 minutes later all of the students and teachers had entered, food had been placed on the table and we all said "Grace" and started to eat. I looked around the table and i noticed Shadow was missing from the table so i mouthed to Alexis or Vanisher "Where is ShadowWalker?"

She mouthed back "He is Coming down now"

So then i mouthed "How do you know that?"

She lifted her phone and waved it and mouthed "I'll send you what he sent me"

I mouthed "Okay, thanks!"

And then my phone buzzed i pulled it out and it was from Vanisher, it read "Coming Down now, Be there in two minutes. It was sent to me a minute ago"

She added so once i had put away my phone i heard a gasp i looked up and saw Shadow stood shocked and he ran to me and hugged me carefully so he wouldn't get hurt and he whispered "I'm so glad you're back!" and he took his seat next to his sister and we all finished eating.


	10. Chapter 9

After we had finished eating, My father Wolverine said "Danger Room in five"

and he waved his finger and whispered "Follow me kid." So soft that i could barely hear it, but i still followed him. When we were out of range of sight and hearing he told me "You are the one that they will try to rescue in the Danger Room, but you will touch the one who removes the blanket first got it?"

I said "Why?"

He replied "So they learn that rescuing may become dangerous."

I replied "Okay i'll try, just one question."

He said "What Kid?"

I said "Where's the Danger Room?"

He said "Follow me." and he showed me to the Danger Room and gave me a cape. He then latched me in the middle of the room and told me "Now, who ever you touch use their power to escape and you'll know what to do next."

He smiled, that was the first time i ever saw my father, well i smiled back and he said "Good Luck!" just loud enough for me to hear and i layed in the floor and waited.

A voice presumably Xavier's came on the loudspeaker and said "**You have 20 minutes to get to the middle, rescue your college, and get back to the other side. And i hope everyone knows there are traps Luck!**"

And the speaker cut off The next thing i heard was the shoot of lasers and the sound of someone getting airborne, almost five minutes after the sound of someone airborne i felt someone pick me up. So i touched them and they fell i still was higher but i didn't know how. I looked down and saw a girl with a dark completion and almost the color of white hair, then i looked farther down and noticed i was floating in the air! I screamed as i stayed in the air floating above the rest and

then i heard over the loudspeaker "**The Danger room practice is over now.**"

I screamed again because of the feelings i had at that moment, and all of a sudden I felt power surging through me and then i released it. It came out, as a bolt of lightning into the room and i heard people scream, at that point the power was taking over me as i started to lose control then i heard some sort of noise, like feedback, and i fell to the ground almost unconscious but still a little bit conscious, enough to hear my father say

"What Happened?!" as i felt someone pick me up and carry me away. I watched the surroundings change from Metal to White and from White to Wood, not knowing where i was going i felt the odd power surge again, and then i heard the static sound again and i went unconscious I awoke inside a metal room with a few tables and me strapped onto a table. A woman, who i assumed had a doctorate loomed over me, she had Blonde straight hair, and white clothing and white lips, She looked like she had jumped out of the pages of a fashion magazine no flaws anywhere on her.

She the spoke "Hello, my name is Emma Frost, are you okay?"

I thought for a moment and said "I think so, i'm just confused."

She said "How so?"

I said "Well, the last time i touched someone, it wasn't that powerful, it was weaker than that, and i didn't feel overwhelmed"

She thought for a moment, and very hard at that because i realized the look on her face, to be one of thinking and one of confusion. She then said "Who knows, maybe your powers are developing more, or are just getting stronger, speaking of Powers Developing, you should meet one person whose mutation got worse because they were probably knows how you feel."

I said "Okay, whatever" as i rolled my eyes She said

"Follow me then" as if she didn't even recognize the attitude i put behind it then

she said "Oh, and treat me with respect because the next time you roll your eyes or put sarcasm behind something, you'll be in real trouble."

I said "How'd you do that?"

As i started to jog forward to her she simply replied "My powers"

Which confused me a little but i didn't know what her power was at all. We got outside of the room, and i noticed that we were underground in a metal area and i heard every little tap which annoyed me a little, but i asked "Where are we?" she replied "Underneath the institute, lower than the Danger room."

I replied "Oh, okay. Wait! how many layers does this school have?" she didn't reply she just kept walking and i kept hearing the "Click, Click,Click" of her shoes on the floor which had gotten extremely annoying, but then i heard more noise as we came up to a door. She pressed a button to the side of it and the part opened up into a elevator she stepped inside and waved her hand to tell me to follow and i stepped the elevator moved and i freaked touching two sides of it to keep myself standing upright instead of falling to the floor.


	11. Chapter 10

Once the door of the elevator opened, i knew exactly where we were, in the normal ground level of the institute, next to the stairs, she walked out first, and i followed her. We walked op the stairs, and surprisingly they were longer than i thought they would be, i thought it was just my bad depth perception, but it wasn't. We got to the top of the 120 step stairs, when Emma turned right and stopped in front of a door labed "Targetry class"

She knocked on the door and i heard a voice say "Come in" to me the voice sounded gravely, but not a normal gravely then she opened the door and we entered the classroom.

Right away i saw Jean Summers or Blaster as everyone called her, so i waved to her and she waved back at me, although i could see some confusion on her face (or at least on the parts i could see because she wore sunglasses) for me standing in a class called "Targetry class".

Well, Emma was talking to the teacher of the class who i say looked extremely odd, considering he had wood sticking out of his skin like a porcupine. So, i stepped closer to Blaster to talk to her when i heard something coming towards me, so i ducked down fast.

I looked behind me to see wood sticking into the wall, so i turned my head to see the teacher, and Emma staring at me witch made me feel like i did something wrong, so i said "What?!"

The Teacher of the class said "No distracting my students please. You can talk to them when class is over."

I said "Okay."

Giving attitude to it hoping he would notice my thoughts on it.

But he just said "Oh, and you" he pointed to me, "I would like to talk to you after class." I shuttered because a had a random cold chill and then i heard him yell "Hey, IceBoy no chilling our guests!"

I turned around to see a boy with ice blue eyes and brown hair staring at me, so i turned all the way around, and let only my middle "claw-like thing" out of my knuckles and he screamed like a girl and jumped back out of his chair, and i quickly retracted it. The teacher just chuckled and muttered something about how that happened when they were young, and he seemed not to notice his scared student.

Then he snapped out of his memory and said "Now Iceboy, i told you not to mess with our guest!"

he raised he voice a little with guest, but i guess it was because i was causing trouble in his class. Then the bell rang right before i was about to talk to "IceBoy" about how he shouldn't pick on others. So, i stayed behind to talk to the teacher i guess considering Emma was still in here.

She said "Lillian Marie, meet Evan Daniels or Spike, he's the mutant i was talking about."

I said "Hi."

He said "Do you want to see what i looked like when i was your age?"

I said "Sure." He pulled out pictures, one was of a Skater looking Teenager, and the other was a Skater Teen with few spikes coming out of it. I said "Wow, you looked so different when you were my age. Why's that?"

He replied "My mutation."

I said "Oh,"

He said "My mutation changed my physical attributes to the point where i couldn't go outside"

I said "I'm sorry."

He said "Why, be sorry? I have come to terms that i will never be normal, and sometimes you find love because of it" He rose his hand up and showed me his band.

I said "Who are you married to?"

He said "Rahne Sinclair Evans or Wolfsbane as everyone calls her"

I said "Cool" right as a woman who you could really tell was pregnant walked in and hugged Spike, I guessed it was his wife, considering.

She said "Is this a new student?" as she turned around to look at me.

I mumbled a "Yeah, and what about it.."

she said "Oh, she looks so much like Rogue!"

She walked over to me and was about to hug me when Emma said "Watch out Wolfsbane, she's got the same problem her mom did when she was her age."

Then the woman stopped short "Oh," she replied, "Well, nice to meet you."

Emma then said "It's time to go, class will start in a few minutes."

"Okay" I muttered under my breath.

Once we left the room i smelled something a little out of the ordinary and familiar that somehow sent me on high alert and my claws went out.

Emma, who didn't know what was happening asked "What's wrong Lillian?"

I said "I have no idea"

She said "Then why are your claws out?"

I said "A smell that I've smelt before.."

She said "Well, what is it?"

She started to get impatient with talking.

When all of a sudden, my father ran out of a room, claws unsheathed sniffing the air, I said "Dad, what's wrong?"

He replied "An old friend."

I said "Is he largely built?"

He said "Yes, how'd you know that kid?" through gritted teeth

I said "Lucky guess..." but i was nervous so

he said "How'd you know that kid?!"

I replied "I don't know!"

I ran down the stairs and outside turned a corner into an area where there was an old and forgotten basketball court with cobwebs everywhere and the sound of a basketball bouncing up and down I turned my head to see ShadowWalker playing on the long forgotten court fully enveloped in the game he was playing it seemed, by himself.

I said "Hey Shadow!"

He turned his head and waved, and the ball he was playing with disappeared.

So i said "What happened to the..." and then a boy, at least a year younger than me jumped out with the ball in hand.

I said "Who is this?"

Shadow replied "Toad."

Then i noticed that his eyes were a little buggy and that his skin looked a little green in comparison to others.

I said "What's his real name?"

Shadow replied "Toad is his real name. His father used to be called Toad, so he named his kid Toad."

I said "Oh, nice to meet you." Toad then said "I have to go before my father finds out i was at the institute "

I said "Why is that such a bad thing?"

he said "Well, my father is a part of the Brotherhood."

I said "And, what does that have to do with things?"

he said "The X-men hate the Brotherhood, we are enemies "

I said "Oh, well nice seeing you Toad." and his tongue came out of his mouth, flung at a tree, and he went off. I shuttered at how gross that tree might have tasted and said "So, Shadow are we going to go back inside?"

Shadow said "Sure."

We were about to enter the Institute when i was attacked from behind, I was thrown to the ground, we struggled for a minute, until i was pinned to the ground. I looked up to see who pinned me to the ground, and it was a girl around the same age as me, except longer hair that was dirty blonde, blue eyes, and she had nails that looked like claws.

She said "Where's Wolverine?!"

I said "What do you mean?"

Trying to play it stupid, i don't think it worked because she pulled out a picture and said "This guy!" practically shoving the picture in my face, well i threw her off of me, and she landed with a sickening thud in a tree a few feet away.

She pulled herself off of the tree and propelled herself towards me, and when she hit, she hit me square in the gut. I doubled over in pain as she began slicing me with her claws and i heard a "Poof" that was probably an irrelevant noise that for its distraction, gave the girl the perfect opportunity to throw me, for which she did. I landed on the old basketball court hard, and i felt each bone crack, but i felt no pain. So as soon as i was going to stand she was already over to the court, and began kicking me furiously, so i let my claws go out and i sliced her, it seemed to do nothing other than rip her clothes, and not her skin, so i sliced again, watching her as i did it. That's when i noticed that she was able to heal like me and that man i fought at that bar, and that they both were looking for one person, my father.I don't know why they were looking for him, but they were, and i sure wasn't going to let them take my father away! I kicked her square in the gut, she doubled over as i ricochet off the building, and kicked her right in the face, for which she grabbed my leg and threw me across the field into a tree. I tried to stand up, but i couldn't stand up at all, then when i was about to give up, Shadow appeared with most of the X-men and helped me up. They didn't know what happened, but they saw the wreckage left over from the fight and knew something bad had happened and then they saw the other girl, the one who attacked me, a few feet away and knew that i was probably to blame.

So my father said "What happened here kid?!"

I said (Or rather stuttered) "She started it." and i pointed over to the girl who layed motionless a few feet away.

Emma walked over to her and checked her pulse then said "She's alive, just knocked out."

Everyone except me let out a sigh of relief, and i said "I can explain, she was looking for you dad!"

I pointed over to my dad and i heard several gasps escape the students that had just gotten to the scene and saw the broken tree's around and rock in my hair. So, Shadow picked me up the rest of the way, and Wolverine grabbed the other girl and they took us inside.


	12. Chapter 11

**Other Girl:**

I woke up from the battle groggy, that was a first for me.. I opened my eyes to a blinding white light overhead of me, could it be that, that small girl fought so hard that it killed me? No, no one can fight hard enough to kill me, i am strong, i am the best fighter, my father told me so! That wimp doesn't have enough muscles to even lift a cat, let alone kill me!

Then I heard a voice say "Why were you looking for Wolverine?"

That's when i realized that I wasn't dead, that i was just in a white room.. Mental Face-Palm, Epic Fail, whatever else that expresses true failure, think that. I turn my head to the direction of where i heard the noise, and see the girl i was fighting earlier and i jump up from the table, and i am up instead of strapping me to a table, they just sat me there, how thoughtless of them...

So i say "It's personal business, nothing you need to know!" I added attitude to that entire sentence as if the topic was made of acid.

She replied "Well, he's my Father so spill it!" She added an equal amount of attitude to hers, but how she looked just put that whole rebellion thing over the top from my view.

I said "I said Personal, not family!"

I may have added to much attitude to my sentence just because i wanted to intimidate her, but she didn't even flinch at it, talk about tough.

She said "Spill it or else..." She protruded her middle claw-like thing on her right hand to emphasize her point and i just cackled. In 10 seconds flat, i was pressed against a wall and all of her claws were out, and she had alot of claws.. So, I was just about to tackle her to the ground when a man in a wheelchair enters the room, and noticing how we were transfixed, he stared at the other girl.

She said "Fine" but muffled it and moved off of me... I was confused at what just happened but whatever just happened it got her off of me, and that was cool. I looked at him for a moment and then back at the other girl, and i did that around three times before the man in the wheelchair said "Hello, I am Professor Xavier."

I said "Where am I?" yeah, I was pissed. I didn't know where I was. At all. Not even a single clue to tell me where I am.

**(Back to main character)**

The Professor replied to that girls dumbfounded question with "You are at the institute for gifted youngsters."

She said "Wheres Wolverine?" The rush of the words was as if her life depended on it.

The Professor said "Who are you?"

She said "That's unimportant."

He said "Okay. Why do you want to know where Wolverine is?"

She replied "Its Personal. Very Personal."

I said "You better tell now."

She said "I wont."

The professor said "Lillian, stop."

I said "No. She wants my father so shes gonna have to go past me."

He said "Lillia-"

I cut him off and said "Bring it lady! Come at me!"

Of course the girl ran towards me and all i did was take my glove off and touch her. She muttered "Shi..." and completely collapsed onto the floor.

The professor said "Lillian!"

I said "Shes okay. Just getting some information, thats all. Her fathers name is Sabertooth, her name is Killer. Haha. Like she can kill me. Loser."

But then my body recoiled a little from touching her and i braced myself against a wall. The emotions flooded me extremely quickly and it was almost choking. The intoxicating smell of childhood smells of gasoline, alcohol, and dead bodies seemed to make me stop breathing for a few. Then this picture flashed through my mind. One that i could not forget even if i tried.


End file.
